Bu'taal
Bu'taal is the fourth continent of Illaria characterized by its harsh, chaotic climate shifts and its unusual flora and fauna, some of which can be found nowhere else in the world. Bu’taal is also the only continent not expressly recognized by the High Council Chambers of Everes as an official country. Formation Vulcanos the Shaper saw the potential of a small island and turned it into what it is today, which is basically a colossal plateau jutting from the ocean surrounded on all sides by treacherous jagged rock formations. He reasoned that whatever the gods could come up with that was supposedly dangerous, or deemed a failure could be contained here so that it could be observed without its presence affecting any of the lands outside. Ironically this philosophy was adopted by mortals rather than the gods. Early History The island was discovered in 894 3E by a famous Dwarven explorer named Fulgas Gladstone who wrote his numerous unsettling findings in a journal he brought back with him to the mainland after nearly losing his life to what he described as: "The most damndable creature I've ever seen in all my years as an explorer! I barely managed to escape this beast with the power of the great cats of the jungle with claws so large and curved they could cleave a man in twain as surely as any sword!" After this incident and the reports of the islands uninhabitable nature the High Council Chambers of Everes decided it would be best to leave the island as an unoccupied territory rather than absorb the costs of developing such a dangerous rock so soon after a war. However, the Justice League of Everes had another plan for the island. Rather than incur the costs of dangerous prisoners, or people accused of war crimes, they would instead ship them to this island where they would be free to do what they wished. Though skeptical at first, the High Council finally agreed to the proposal. In 896 3E, the first prisoners were shipped out to the island where they were given small care-packages. The prisoners revolted, but the riot was quickly put down by a band of high-ranking inquisitors known as the 388 Brigade . Modern Times Rather than simply lie down and die, the prisoners took to the environment quickly. They adopted a live or die attitude and lived by the Code of Exile which states that the strong survive and the weak will perish. Those who lived long enough prospered and became leaders. At first they tried to get off the island, but soon their efforts with limited resources were proven to be futile. Today, those “dead men” who were left on the island left behind their legacies in the megacity known as Kor. Kor dominates the southernmost point of the island and houses several hundred thousand people. No more prisoners are sent to the island as it has grown too populace to be counted as a simple prison. This, coupled with the fact that a method for leaving the island in the form of large amphibious crawlers have been created means that the island has become a part of the world rather than an experiment conducted by the Justice League of Everes or the High Council. Geograpy The Straight of Splinters stretches around the island for three miles in every direction, marking a treacherous end for any foolish enough to attempt to navigate the Kraken's Maw Only one sailor ever made it through alive, a rough-spun sea captain known as James Quincy Haggard of Reddima’s royal navy. Exotic Specimens Many exotic animals and plants exist here and nowhere else. A small list is complied below: *Scythetiger: *Moon Lilly: *Fang Spider: *Bloodmoss: *Crag Urchin: *Fungal Toad: *Tackleaf: Category:Places